1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a card connector used for memory cards for using in various portable information equipments, such as a portable telephone or a NoteBook, or memory support equipments such as a digital camera or a digital AV equipment.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A card connector is generally used as an expanded recording apparatus of an electronic equipment such as a personal computer or a digital camera. As a storage medium of the card connector, a PC card or a memory card has come into wide use.
However the personal computer or the digital camera are always shaken or rocked. In such case, the card will get away from an original position, and a desirable connection between the card and the connector is damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a card connector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.